Discography
This page is a list of songs released or performed live by Katy Perry either on her own albums or from releases from other artists. *For songs that were written for other artists, see this page. *For songs that are registered by are unreleased, see this page. As Katy Hudson Studio albums ''Katy Hudson'' (2001) Released: October 23, 2001 #"Trust in Me" #"Piercing" #"Search Me" #"Last Call" #"Growing Pains" #"My Own Monster" #"Spit" #"Faith Won't Fail" #"Naturally" #"When There's Nothing Left" Trust in me.jpg|link=Trust in Me (song) Katy Hudson - Search Me.jpg|link=Search Me (song) As The Matrix Studio albums ''The Matrix'' (2009) Released: January 27, 2009 #"You Miss Me" (feat. Katy Perry and Adam Longlands) #"Broken" (feat. Katy Perry and Adam Longlands) #"Damn" (feat. Katy Perry) #"Take a Walk" (feat. Adam Longlands and Katy Perry) #"Just a Song" (feat. Katy Perry) #"I Love You" (feat. Adam Longlands) #"Live Before I Die" (feat. Adam Longlands) #"Would You Care?" (feat. Katy Perry) #"Seen That Done That" (feat. Adam Longlands and Katy Perry) #"Stay With Me" (feat. Adam Longlands and Katy Perry) As Katy Perry Studio albums ''One of the Boys'' (2008) Released: June 17, 2008 #"One of the Boys" #"I Kissed a Girl" #"Waking Up in Vegas" #"Thinking of You" #"Mannequin" #"Ur So Gay" #"Hot N Cold" #"If You Can Afford Me" #"Lost" #"Self Inflicted" #"I'm Still Breathing" #"Fingerprints" ;Bonus tracks #"I Think I'm Ready" #"A Cup of Coffee" Ur So Gay EP.jpg|link=Ur So Gay (song) I kissed a girl.png|link=I Kissed a Girl (song) katyperry_hotncold.jpg|link=Hot N Cold (song) Thinkin of you.jpg|link=Thinking of You (song) Wakingvegas.png|link=Waking Up in Vegas (song) ''Teenage Dream'' (2010) Released: August 24, 2010 #"Teenage Dream" #"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)" #"California Gurls"(feat. Snoop Dogg) #"Firework" #"Peacock" #"Circle the Drain" #"The One That Got Away" #"E.T." #"Who Am I Living For?" #"Pearl" #"Hummingbird Heartbeat" #"Not Like the Movies" California gurls artwork.jpg|link=California Gurls (song) TeenageDreamSingle.jpg|link=Teenage Dream (song) Firework.jpg|link=Firework (song) ETv2.jpg|link=E.T. (song) TGIFSC.jpg|link=TGIFSC (song) TheOneThatGotAway.jpg|link=The One That Got Away (song) ''Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection'' (2012) Released: March 26, 2012 #"Teenage Dream" #"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)" #"California Gurls"(feat. Snoop Dogg) #"Firework" #"Peacock" #"Circle the Drain" #"The One That Got Away" #"E.T." #"Who Am I Living For?" #"Pearl" #"Hummingbird Heartbeat" #"Not Like the Movies" #"The One That Got Away"(acoustic) #"Part of Me" #"Wide Awake" #"Dressin' Up" #"E.T."(feat. Kanye West) #"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)"(feat. Missy Elliott) #"Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smash-Up" California gurls artwork.jpg|link=California Gurls (song) TeenageDreamSingle.jpg|link=Teenage Dream (song) Firework.png|link=Firework (song) ETv2.jpg|link=E.T. (song) TGIFSC.jpg|link=TGIFSC (song) TheOneThatGotAway.jpg|link=The One That Got Away (song) PartOfMeOfficialCover.jpg|link=Part of Me (song) WideAwake.jpg|link=Wide Awake (song) ''Prism'' (2013) Released: October 22, 2013 #"Roar" #"Legendary Lovers" #"Birthday" #"Walking on Air" #"Unconditionally" #'"Dark Horse'" #"This Is How We Do" #"International Smile" #"Ghost" #"Love Me" #"This Moment" #"Double Rainbow" #"By the Grace of God" ;Bonus tracks #"Spiritual" #"It Takes Two" #"Choose Your Battles" Roarbykatyperry.jpg|link=Roar (song) Unconditionally.png|link=Unconditionally (song) DarkHorse.jpg|link=Dark Horse (song) Katyperrybirthdayuncensored.jpg|link=Birthday (song) TIHWD-Alternate.png|link=This Is How We Do (song) ''Witness'' (2017) Released: June 9, 2017 #"Witness" #"Hey Hey Hey" #"Roulette" #"Swish Swish" #"Déjà Vu" #"Power" #"Mind Maze" #"Miss You More" #"Chained to the Rhythm" #"Tsunami" #"Bon Appétit" #"Bigger Than Me" #"Save As Draft" #"Pendulum" #"Into Me You See" ;Bonus tracks #"Dance With The Devil" #"Act My Age" CTTR.jpg|link=Chained to the Rhythm (song) BonAppetit.jpg|link=Bon Appétit (song) Swish Swish.jpg|link=Swish Swish (song) Extended plays ''Ur So Gay'' (2007) Released: November 20, 2007 #"Ur So Gay" #"Use Your Love" #"Lost" Live albums ''MTV Unplugged Released: November 17, 2009 #"I Kissed a Girl" #"Ur So Gay" #"Hackensack" #"Thinking of You" #"Lost" #"Waking Up in Vegas" #"Brick by Brick" Non-album songs * "Simple" (''Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Original Soundtrack, 2005) * "Rise" (Official 2016 Summer Olympics song) Other appearances :Testify (2006) by P.O.D. : "Goodbye for Now" (feat. Katy Perry) :Unreleased (2006) by Mickey Avalon : "High and the Lows" (feat. Katy Perry) :Wanted (2009) by 3!OH3 : "Starstrukk" (feat. Katy Perry) :Shock Value II (2010) by Timbaland : "If We Ever Meet Again" (feat. Katy Perry) :''Paradise Valley ''(2013) by John Mayor : "Who You Love" (feat. Katy Perry) :''Ferras ''(2014) by Ferras : "Legends Never Die" (feat. Katy Perry) :''Funk Wave Bounce Vol. 1 ''(2017) by Calvin Harris : "Feels" (feat. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean) See also *List of songs officially released *List of songs performed live ru:Дискография Category:Discography